333 ways to get kicked out of walmart
by DetrimentalSunshine
Summary: Just as the title says. Only Yu-Gi-oh style.
1. Chapter 1

DetriemntalSunshine: Alrighty. So I know I shouldn't have started this, but I couldn't resist. I was reading MLIA (My Life Is Average. Com) and one talked about the 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart. I googled it and started reading them. Then the greatest idea came to mind. Let's have a chapter for every single one! You'll find out what's going on during each one. But as soon as can manage it. I will post the link to the 333 ways that I'm using. And you can keep up with me and what not. Sooooo here's number one.

Chapter one - 1. Take someone's shopping cart and switch the items with stuff from the person next to them's cart.

"Seto!!!!" A blonde boy whined, pulling on his boyfriend's sleeve. "I'm bored! Can we go to Wal-Mart?"

"Why in gods name do you want to go to Wal-Mart?" The CEO asked through gritted teeth.

"Because! I googled something and I wanna see if it works!" Jou asked, using the puppy dog eyes to get his way. Seto knew not to look directly into those eyes, but he did and fell into the blonde's trap. Fuck.

"Fine. But I'm currently working on a program to bring Noah back from his computer death and use our amazingly realistic (can't think of word) to let him have a life of his own as you know, a virtual guy. It's for Mokuba. Just don't tell him. His birthday is coming up and it's his gift,"

"Okay. My lips are sealed. Thankies!" And with that the blonde quickly left the room after giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips to find the black-haired younger Kaiba.

"God, what have I done?" The CEO then promptly smashed his head against the keyboard and groaned. "Shit. That blonde puppy can't ever keep his mouth closed,"

~**~

"Alrighty Mokie. Let's do this," Jou had told Mokuba his plan on attempting to get kicked out of wal-mart and the crazy-haired preteen just couldn't resist it. "Attempt one out 333 ways to get kicked out of wal-mart. Take someone's shopping cart and switch the items with stuff from the person's next to them cart. Hold the camera still Mokie. This will be a Youtube Award Winner. (In the following chapters I will refer to this as the YAW)" Mokuba nodded and pressed the little green button to turn the video camera on. They proceded into Wal-mart right before two people finished paying for their items, Jou had switched one woman's lingerie for a man's boxers. How entertaining.

The manager's and customers shot very dirty looks at Jou when they realized what had just taken place. He didn't really care and only smiled. But he didn't get kicked out.

The two walked out of Wal-mart depressed, but decided that soon the pranks would get better. To be honest, Jou couldn't wait for number 22. He'd get Yami to help him out with that one. Oh yes. How perfect.

D.S.: Hia guys! So yeah, this chapter kinda sucked cause the topic was a little bland. But I seriously can't wait for number 22. That one will be one of my favorites. I think it'll also be very interesting. AND YAY! NOAH! WOOT WOOT!. I love me my little green haired kids that wanna take over the world. * Smiles Creepily *R AND R PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

D.S.: Hahahahaha! Another one guys! I re-read through the list, and some of them I really want to get to. You'll see why.

Have fun.

Disclaimer- Don't own.

Chapter Two - Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!..." etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment

"Ready for another try Mokuba?" One blonde 'mutt' asked his partner in crime, Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba nodded. "You got the camera ready?" Another nod. "Well then let's do this!" The two walked into the Wal-Mart. After looking around quite excitedly, Jou spotted his first victim. He walked up casually, before glomping the poor unknown person in a huge Jou – hug

"OMG!" Jou started, acting like a high-school girl. "I haven't seen you in for~ever! Like, how have you been? How's the boy friend doing, eh-eh?" Jou continued on and on and on and on. The guy gave Jou the what-the-fuck look, before noticing the people around him were staring.

"I'm… fine." Then he broke down. "He broke up with me!" And started crying all over Jou. Jou and Mokuba were both equally surprised, and they surly did not expect this to happen. As Jou cooed the man back happy-land, Mokuba spotted his target. A blonde-haired girl dressed in pink. Holding a teddy-bear. (OHMY ITS REBECcA AND THE POSSESED TEDDY BEAR!) He could make this work totally. He checked on Jou, and to find that he was done with his failure of an attempt and handed the camera to him. Mokuba then walked over to the Rebecca-look-alike (yeah it's not her).

"OHMY! I haven't seen you in so so so so so so so so so so so so so long! My best friend! Where have you been all these years? I thought you left me alone," Started the tears " and wouldn't ever come back! How could you?"

"Uh-well-uh" The girl was easily shocked. "Uh sorry. But my parents had to leave and go to America and er-" She looked behind Mokuba and her eyes widened drastically. "Look! A green-haired man!" Mokuba and Jou both turned their heads to see this green-haired man (Jou thought Noah was behind him, and this was wrong.) and scampered off. Jou realized this first.

"Dude, we just got owned by a little girl," Mokuba sighed. Another day of failures.

D.S. They get better. Hopefully anyway. :D


End file.
